Paradox
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: Alfred hanyalah bayangan dari sebuah kehidupan dan dirinya yang lampau terlupakan di balik bubuk mesiu dan dentingan. Tapi, semua itu berubah dikala ia bertemu Mathias Kohler, seorang ilmuwan yang meneliti dunia lain, dunia yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Alfred, dan dunia yang sudah meregang nyawa sahabat karibnya. Friendship!Den/Ame. Dual Universe.
1. Prologue

Gedung-gedung berbentuk aneh, menjulang tinggi hingga ke langit yang tengah menangis. Kaca-kaca besar dengan berbagai ukuran dan juga bentuk menempel di dinding-dinding gedung, mengingatkannya akan hewan dengan beribu mata di sekujur tubuhnya. Langit terus menangis, membasahi jubah yang ia kenakan, juga makhluk hidup yang tengah ia sembunyikan di dalam dekapannya. Ia masih merasa pusing, tak terbiasa dengan perpindahan ruang yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tembok merah yang terbuat dari bata adalah penyangganya, dan dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa ia pun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Sakit rasanya, hancur tulangnya. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Tulangnya bagaikan diremuk-remuk, digenggam oleh sebuah tangan raksasa. Dagingnya seperti terbakar di dalam sebuah pembakaran, selagi tubuhnya terasa berat, dililit oleh sulur-sulur gaya yang disebut gravitasi. Setidaknya ia tidak mengalami kesulitan pernapasan yang disebabkan oleh banyaknya polusi udara.

Ia merasakan gerakan, dan dengan susah payah ia pun melepaskan balutan kain yang menyingkap tubuh dari seorang bayi. Seorang bayi yang saat ini tengah ia dekap, yang beberapa jam sebelumnya ia rebut dari tangan para penjaga dan perawatnya. Penjaga, bukan orang tua. Ia tak merasa bersalah. Tak pernah ia merasa bersalah, karena ia yakin bahwa tindakannya adalah demi kebaikan bersama. Kebaikan bagi dirinya dan juga nyawa yang telah dikorbankan demi peperangan dan politik serta kegilaan seorang ilmuwan.

Dengan ketetapan di dalam pikiran— dan juga hatinya—ia pun beranjak pergi, menunjukan dirinya pada muka dunia yang asing. Sosoknya muncul dalam rupa yang unik bagi pandangan orang awam, bagi pandangan para pejalan kaki yang didominasi oleh pekerja kantoran yang mengenakan setelan lengkap dengan dasi dan rambut yang disisir sedemikian rupa rapinya. Mereka semua mengenakan payung, dengan berbagai warna dan motif, selagi dirinya tidak. Mereka semua mengenakan setelan, jeans, t-shirt dan kemeja, selagi ia mengenakan jubah kumuh yang tampak mau hancur, dan sebuah tank top hitam yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan cuaca hujan di akhir musim gugur. Sebuah masker untuk bernafas tergantung di lehernya, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang pekerja konstruksi. Beberapa dari mereka memandang dengan pandangan aneh, membisikan kalimat-kalimat yang mereka pikir tak bisa ia dengar.

"Pengemis kumuh," bisik salah satu dari mereka. Namun ia mengabaikannya, karena itu bukanlah bahasanya, bukan bahasa yang selama ini telah ia hirup bagai udara dan telan bagai santapan. Sebaliknya, kata-kata itu terdengar aneh di dalam telinganya yang peka. Ia terus berjalan, dengan segala kesusahan yang ia miliki, selagi para pejalan kaki memilih untuk menghindar dari tubuhnya yang kumuh dan kotor. Sesekali ia akan memeriksa bayi yang berada di dekapannya, lalu bernafas lega ketika bayi itu menggeliat hidup.

Ia terus berjalan, menyelusuri kota asing yang tak pernah ia ketahui, berjalan melalui spanduk-spanduk besar dengan berbagai macam gambar dan tulisan berwarna-warni, berjalan melewati para manusia. Melihat bentuk tubuh mereka, mengingatkannya akan kampung halaman. Mereka adalah manusia, sama seperti dirinya, planet ini jugalah bumi, sama seperti planet tempatnya tinggal. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sosok misterius itu merasa tak nyaman. Berbagai jenis kendaraan besi dengan kecepatan tinggi yang berlalu lalang di jalan, udara yang segar —berbeda sekali dengan udara tercemar yang selalu ia hirup, banyaknya gedung tinggi pencakar langit dengan jendela-jendela besar bagaikan mata yang hidup, juga pilihan pakaian para penghuninya. Terlalu banyak perbedaan, tapi juga terlalu banyak persamaan. Sayang, ia mungkin takkan bertahan untuk menemukan persamaan itu.

Sosok misterius itu terus berjalan —entah apa tujuannya, selagi butiran pasir terus berjatuhan dari tangannya yang retak. Pastilah pasir itu akan menggerogotinya, namun ia tak peduli. Terus dan terus berjalan, di tengah-tengah dinginnya hujan pada musim gugur.

Retakan di atas kulitnya mulai menyebar, bagaikan sulur tumbuhan yang terus merayap ke atas, dan pria itu menyadari betapa lemah tubuhnya telah menjadi. Tak ada waktu lagi, ia harus segera menemukan tempat perlindungan, setidaknya bukan untuk dirinya —karena _toh_ ia juga akan mati tak lama lagi—tetapi bagi bayi yang ia dekap. Pastilah bayi itu tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, dengan angin dingin yang terus menerpa serta air yang terus mendera. Ia menggigit bibirnya, cukup keras untuk bisa melukainya. Namun, bukan cairan pemberi kehidupan yang mengalir dari lukanya, melainkan butiran pasir dalam kuantitas banyak. Ia tersedak, dan lalu terbatuk. Pasir-pasir itu keluar dari mulutnya, namun rasa pahit yang ia rasakan tak pernah hilang. Ketika itulah, ketika ia menengadah, ia melihat sebuah bangunan, berdiri sendirian di atas sebuah bukit kecil. Benang-benang tak kasat mata menarik tubuhnya untuk mendaki, menuju bangunan di puncak bukit itu, dan ia pun mematuhinya.

Sampailah ia di puncak, setelah perjalanan yang terasa lama. Retakan itu sudah mencapai ke lehernya, mengintip melalui kerah pakaiannya. Ia pun mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jelas terhadap bangunan itu.

Bangunan itu tampak berbeda dengan bagunan-bangunan lain yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Bangunan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun luas. Bangunan yang berdiri seorang diri ditengah-tengah kerumunan pepohonan, dengan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Bangunan itu mengingatkannya akan rumah, dan walau ia tak bisa membaca tulisan '_Sanctuary_ _orphanage'_ yang tertera di atas sebuah papan kayu di hadapan bangunan itu, ia tahu kalau itu adalah tempat yang tepat. Mendesah lega, ia melihat dalam dekapannya, menuju sang bayi yang tengah tertidur.

'_Sebentar lagi kau akan selamat,'_ bisiknya menggunakan sebuah bahasa, sebuah dialek yang takkan pernah terdengar di hadapan para orang awam, sebuah pesan dari dunia yang berbeda. Ia melangkah maju, dan ketika itulah dunia di sekelilingnya berputar.

Ia terjatuh, dan sekarang tubuhnya dilapisi oleh lumpur dari tanah yang becek. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya terjatuh, mungkin ia tersandung batu. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, hanya untuk menemukan kalau ia tak bisa. Bingung, lelah dan juga kedinginan, sosok misterius itu memandang ke belakang, alis tebalnya mengkerut dalam rupa kekesalan di wajahnya. Namun, raut itu tak bertahan lama. Kekesalan berubah menjadi ekspresi horor dan takut. Jantungnya melonjak keras di dalam rusuk, sebelum organ itu seolah-olah terhenti, tak bergerak karena lelah.

Sosok itu bisa melihat sepatunya, lusuh dan kotor oleh tanah. Namun, ia tak bisa menemukan kemana kaki beserta dagingnya berada. Lubang sepatu itu seakan-akan menganga, menghinanya dengan banyaknya butiran pasir basah yang terkumpul disekitarnya. Bagian dari celananya seakan mengempis, kaki, tulang beserta otot menghilang menjadi debu. Ia tak merasakan sakit, syukurnya, tapi ia tahu kalau transformasi itu tengah terjadi dengan cepat, amat cepat melebihi waktu hidup bangsanya yang lama.

Suatu determinasi muncul di dalam hatinya, di dalam benaknya, bahwa ia harus bergegas, bahwa anak itu sajalah yang harus selamat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, dan dengan tenaga terakhir yang ia miliki, ia pun menyeret tubuhnya maju, sama seperti seekor buaya di atas darat. Retakan itu datang dengan teramat cepat, telah menyebar hingga ke kakinya yang lain, dan sekarang telah mencari jalan cepat menuju ke atas. Tak lama lagi ia akan menghilang. Ia tahu kalau ia takkan bisa menang melawan waktu, melawan perubahan tubuhnya, mengingat bangunan itu masih sepuluh hingga lima belas meter jauhnya.

Pikirannya bekerja dengan cepat, memaksa neuron-neuron di otaknya untuk bekerja dua kali lipat. Tangannya ia rabakan ke depan, dan ia mendapatkan sebuah batu. Hanya sebuah kerikil, dan dengan keputus asaan, ia melemparkan kerikil itu. Jauh, sangat jauh hingga menghantam tembok bangunan tersebut, tepat di bawah jendela. Terdiam sejenak, dan menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia mengambil kerikil lain, dan kali ini melemparkannya ke arah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Meleset. Ia terus melanjutkan, lagi dan lagi, hingga ia merasakan pinggangnya menghilang menjadi pasir. Ia memukul permukaan tanah, mengepalkan jemari-jemarinya, seraya serpihan tanah kotor masuk ke dalam sela-sela kukunya.

Kali ini ia mengambil batu yang lain, lalu melempar, dan ia menyaksikan seraya batu itu terbang. Tinggi dan jauh, dan ia memejamkan matanya, menyerah dan berdoa…

* * *

Suara kaca pecah itu mengagetkan Elizaveta yang tengah berada di dapur. Bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam benaknya, sang _Mother_ dari Sanctuary Orphanage itu segera meletakkan piring yang tengah ia cuci, mengelap tangannya menggunakan secarik kain, sebelum berjalan keluar dari dapur. Anak-anak yang lain seperti Katyusha dan juga Natalia mengikutinya dari belakang seperti seekor anak ayam.

Berdoa, dan mengharapkan supaya hal yang terburuk tidak terjadi, sang_ Mother_ pun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan salah satu lorong panjang di dalam panti asuhan tersebut dengan ruang rekreasi. Jelas, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jendela yang sudah pecah serta sebuah batu yang terletak tidak jauh dari pecahan-pecahan kaca itu berada. Anak-anaknya hanya berdiri mengelilingi batu tersebut, tak ada yang berani mendekati apalagi menyentuh. Tak lama berlalu, Gilbert, suaminya pun tiba.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi di sini!" tanya Gilbert, eskpresi wajahnya berubah-ubah.

Sebuah suara di antara kerumunan anak-anak itu pun menjawab, "_Father_! Bukan kami pelakunya!"

Suara yang lain pun ikut menyahut, "Iya! Mendadak batu itu masuk begitu saja, lalu memecahkan jendelanya!"

Anak-anak yang lain pun menyahutkan hal yang serupa, dan tak lama telah terbentuklah suatu paduan suara atas pembelaan para anak-anak.

"Anak-anak, _Mother_ percaya dengan perkataan kalian,_ Father_ juga, karena itu kalian tenanglah," Elizaveta coba berbicara. Suara risih anak-anak pun menghilang perlahan-lahan. Ketika suasana kembali hening, ia pun melanjutkan.

"Sekarang, apa diantara kalian ada yang terluka?" Anak-anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Elizaveta tersenyum mendengar reaksi mereka. "Bagus. Kalau begitu semuanya ayo kembali ke kamar masing-masing, atau pindah ke ruangan lain._ Mother_ mau membersihkan serpihan kaca yang pecah."

Anak-anak pun keluar secara perlahan-lahan. Ada yang berjalan selagi bergumam kesal, dan ada juga yang saling berbisik dengan anak-anak yang lain, bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Elizaveta hanya mendesah, namun senyuman tetap tak menghilang dari wajah mudanya. Syukurlah mereka semua tidak ada yang terluka.

Ia baru saja akan berjalan ke luar, hendak mencari pengki dan sapu, ketika Gilbert memanggilnya.

"Liz, sebaiknya kau ke sini sebentar…"

Elizaveta yang kebingungan mengubah haluannya, dan berjalan menuju tempat suaminya berada. Gilbert tengah berdiri di depan jendela yang pecah, air hujan yang deras terus masuk melalui lubang sebesar bola bisbol itu.

"Ada apa Gil?" Bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah Gilbert perhatikan dibalik pemandangan penuh kabut dan hujan deras itu, Elizaveta pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lihat itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu di sana. Tapi mataku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Elizaveta memincingkan matanya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat di sana terkecuali untuk air yang mengucur deras serta kabut yang menutupi pemandangan. Elizaveta baru saja akan berbalik, kembali ke tujuan awalnya, yaitu mengambil peci dan juga sapu, ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di tengah-tengah pemandangan berair itu.

"Gil, sepertinya aku akan melihatnya sesuatu. Aku akan pergi melihat!"

"Eh, tunggu, Liz-!" Sebelum Gilbert sempat memanggil istrinya kembali, wanita itu sudah menghilang, berlari meninggalkan ruangan, dan juga meninggalkan Gilbert yang kebingungan dan khawatir.

Elizaveta berjalan cepat mengitari lorong panti asuhan yang mencakup sebagai rumahnya tersebut. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, namun ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang tengah memanggilnya, menarik hatinya untuk berjalan membuka pintu halaman, dan berjalan ke luar di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras. Sesuatu itu jugalah yang membuatnya menghiraukan hujan deras yang mengguyur kuyup tubuhnya, juga yang membuatnya lupa untuk mengenakan sepatu atau pun alas kaki lain. Mungkinlah sesuatu itu adalah sebuah insting, ataukah sebuah intuisi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menarik benang-benang di hatinya? Elizaveta tak tahu, ia mau pun juga Gilbert tak mampu mengerti. Namun, kakinya terus berlari di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras, hingga membawanya kehadapan sebuah tumpukan pakaian.

Tak ada apa-apa disekitar pakaian-pakaian itu, hanya ada pasir putih basah yang tampak menyerupai tubuh seorang manusia. Ia tidak mau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, ia pun tak ingin berususan dengan siapa pun yang mengalami musibah tersebut. Elizaveta hanya tahu, kalau ia harus mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tertangkap tengah bergerak di dalam penglihatan matanya, di dalam retinanya tidak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sesuatu itu bergerak-gerak lagi, tertutupi oleh tumpukan pakaian. Elizaveta memungutnya, dan entah mengapa ia tidak terkejut untuk menemukan seorang bayi, basah kuyup dan kedinginan, berada di sana. Ia menggendongnya, dan ia menyadari kalau bayi itu tengah menangis, suaranya yang terlalu kecil dan lemah nyaris tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Namun ia tetap merasakannya, bagaimana bayi itu kedinginan dan ketakutan, bagaimana ia membutuhkan kehangantan dan kasih sayang.

Dengan demikian Elizaveta pun membawa kembali bayi itu ke dalam panti asuhan, dimana Gilbert tengah menunggu mereka…

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**_

**Kenapa disclaimernya di bawah? Saya pun tak tahu. Tapi saya berasa jelek kalo di atas, jadi saya taro bawah #eh. Um anyway, maafkan kegajeannya. Waktu nulis lagi terserang Author's Block parah. Anyway, cerita ini masih _Prologue, _jadi tolong dimaklumi bila banyak hal yang membingungkan.**

**Bila ada kesalahan, hal-hal yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan pencet tombol review di bawah, atau PM juga gapapa~ **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Loop 1: Francis Bonnefoy

Mau di mana pun tempat itu berada, angin pasti akan selalu bertiup. Hembusan yang kencang, yang lembut bagai membelai seorang kekasih, ataupun badai topan bagaikan amarah seorang lelaki. Angin pasti akan terus berhembus dan ia takkan pernah berhenti untuk memainkan untaian rambutmu, panjang dan bergelombang, halus dan lembut di bawah cahaya lampu jalan. Namun, kau hanya akan terus berjalan, menghiraukan panggilan sang angin yang seakan menggoda dirimu. Ada seseorang yang harus kau temui, dan kau tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan segala hal yang lainnya.

Bukalah telepon genggammu dan tataplah cahaya biru yang menerpa wajahmu, cahaya _luminescence_ yang menunjukkan pahatan wajah seorang pria berdarah Perancis-Amerika, yang adalah wujud sesungguhnya dari seorang pria. Lihatlah pesan yang berada di sana, yang tertanam di dalam sebuah alat komunikasi yang mungkin tak diciptakan di dunia lain, sebuah dunia antah berantah, sebuah dunia yang teramat jauh dari bayangan imajinasimu yang kecil itu. Apakah yang kau pikirkan selagi kau mengisap cerutumu, berjalan seorang diri diantara lautan manusia dan hembusan lembut angin musim panas?

Pesan yang sesungguhnya adalah perwujudan memori itu bercerita akan sebuah pertemuan. Pertemuan antara dirimu dan dirinya, seorang wanita yang selalu menghantui pikiranmu kala hari berlalu, pada sebuah bar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kau berada. Itukah tempat tujuanmu? Untuk bertemu dengannya? Terteralah di atas memori itu alamat yang bisa kau tuju serta waktu yang dijanjikan. Tertera jugalah pesan-pesan lain yang bisa membuatmu menggugah senyum, yang membuat helaian rambut-rambut halus di sekitar mulutmu itu bergerak-gerak hidup.

Teruslah kau berjalan di tengah lautan manusia dan di tengah perasaan girang yang membanjiri seluruh jiwa dan ragamu. Dan tibalah kau di sana, di hadapan sebuah bangunan kecil yang mungkin tak memiliki arti di dalam hidupmu, namun tentulah tempat itu memiliki arti bagi orang-orang tertentu. Masuklah dirimu ke dalam, dan diterpalah tubuh berukuran sedangmu itu dengan hawa hangat dan alunan lembut jazz yang merasuk ke telinga…

* * *

**Paradox**

**.**

'Pernyataan yang seolah-olah bertentangan dengan pendapat umum atau kebenaran, tetapi kenyataannya mengandung kebenaran,' – Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia

**.**

_Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu_

_Warning : Unbeta-ed, confusing plot, dual universe, steampunk!AU, friendship!DenAme, mungkin OOC, rating might go up later on._

* * *

**Loop 01: Francis Bonnefoy**

* * *

Sebuah bar pastilah takkan surut oleh pengunjung, oleh suara hidup para penghuni malam yang seolah-olah berteriak kepada dunia: _Aku di sini! Aku di sini!_ Juga tidaklah mungkin tempat itu kekurangan jiwa-jiwa lelah, jiwa-jiwa tua yang terperangkap dalam tubuh muda, dan yang mencari kebebasan dalam rupa cairan manis pelepas segalanya. Alkohol.

Alkohol itu pastilah juga sahabatnya, sahabat dari seorang pria pada akhir dua puluhnya, pria dengan rambut emas redam, bergelombang dan tertidur dengan damai dalam sebuah ikatan kuncir kuda. Tidakkah itu mudah bagi dirinya untuk membiarkan alkohol mengambil jiwanya sedemikian rupa hingga ia mungkin melupakan hari esok, yang sudah berlalu, dan juga yang akan datang? Meneguk sebuah cairan memang teramat mudah, namun bagaimana dengan konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya pada pagi hari? Tentulah rasa penat yang meremukkan tengkorak dan otak itu sangat tak sepadan dengan imbalan yang ia terima. Kemudian ia hanya akan menyadari bagaimana rasa penat itu membunuh dirinya di kala pagi hari, pula fakta bahwa semua masalahnya akan tetap berada di sana. Samar namun tetap ada, hanya terlupakan sesaat di tengah rasa sakit.

Namun seorang Francis Bonnefoy takkan mundur dari sebuah minuman. Ditegaklah habis gelas itu dalam sekali minum, dan sebuah perasaan membara mengambil alih tubuhnya. Rasa membara itu pula yang mencuci semua perasaan girang di dalam aliran darahnya, juga yang menyadarkannya mengenai sebuah hal: ia takkan datang. Atau, itulah pesan singkat yang baru saja diterima oleh seorang Francis Bonnefoy, kurator museum muda pada puncak karirnya.

Terlanjur sudah datang dan duduk, Francis takkan mau meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia minum beberapa gelas. Memutar-mutar gelasnya yang kekurangan cairan, Francis pun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memesan segelas lagi atau tidak. Ia melirik jam tangannya, Tag Heuer **[1]** yang ia terima dari mantan tunangannya, dan mendesah panjang ketika menyadari kalau malam masih teramat pagi. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin segera pulang karena seorang diri di apartemen hanya akan membuatnya bosan, dan juga membuatnya banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin tak terlalu baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya. Francis melirik ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang menarik, dan ia mungkin bisa segera bosan bila seperti ini terus ceritanya. Namun matanya terjatuh ke arah sang _bartender_ yang nampak sedang berceloteh dengan pengunjung ketimbang mengambil pesanan.

Seketika itu juga sebuah ide tersusun di dalam pikirannya. Ide yang menurutnya cukup kreatif, hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya atau yang akan mengakhiri atau memperparah kebosanannya. Dan dalam hatinya sang kurator musium pun bertaruh.

Kalau sang _bartender_ itu datang mendekatinya maka ia akan menetap, bila tidak berarti ia akan pulang. Batas waktunya adalah lima belas menit dari sekarang, dan selagi menunggu Francis membalik tubuhnya, bersender sepenuhnya pada meja _counter_ dan dengan pandangan mata bosan ia pun memperhatikan seisi bar tersebut.

Tak ada yang terlalu menarik dari bar tersebut terkecuali mungkin dekorasi-dekorasi poster film dan artis lama (_bukankah itu Marilyn Monroe?_) yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru ruangan. Sesekali Francis akan melirik ke jamnya, selagi di waktu lain ia akan melirik ke arah sang bartender, objek dari taruhannya, dan lain kali ia hanya akan menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya meresapi music jazz yang mengalun ceria di tengah-tengah celoteh tamu-tamu lain.

_Dua menit lagi_, liriknya dan sang _bartender_ belum datang ke arahnya walau hanya sekali. Mungkinlah ia sudah tahu hasil utama dari taruhan itu, dan penyebab awal mengapa ia melakukannya. Hanyalah karena ia tak ingin pulang namun di sisi lain juga ia ingin melakukannya, maka muncullah taruhan aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Inginkah ia pulang dan menghabiskan dirinya seorang diri? Tidak. Inginkah ia pulang karena ia tidak memiliki urusan lain di tempat ini? Mungkin. Pada akhirnya akankah ada jawaban terhadap dua perasaan yang teramat berkontradiksi di dalam pikirannya itu?

Ia memejamkan mata dan memusatkan pikirannya terhadap alunan musik, dan terhadap suara tawa manusia serta dentingan gelas dan botol, juga terhadap suara langkah dan obrolan yang seolah bergema di dalam ruangan itu. Kemudian ia mulai menghitung detik, tak bersuara terkecuali di alam pikirnya.

_ 1, 2, 3, 4…_

Dan seterusnya akan ia lanjutkan hingga detik ke seratus dua puluh. Namun, hanya beberapa detik kurang dari tujuannya, pria itu disadarkan oleh ketukan kecil di bahunya. Membalik tubuhnya sang _bartender _telah berada di belakang _counter_, sebotol _whiskey_ berada dalam genggamannya. "Hei, kau tak apa?"

Tertegun, Francis menjawab dengan sedikit terburu-buru, "Ah, _oui_, aku tak mengapa," dan sembari mengangkat dan mengayunkan gelasnya, yang sudah berisikan lelehan es, ia pun menambahkan, "oh ya, aku pesan segelas lagi."

_Bartender _tersebut pergi begitu saja, membawa serta gelasnya, dan meninggalkan Bonnefoy itu seorang diri. Tak lama ia pun kembali, segelas minuman keras sudah berada di tangan, dan segera menghidangkan minuman tersebut bagi sang pria Perancis-Amerika.

"_Merci." _Sepatah kata, hanya sebagai unjuk rasa sopan terlontar dari bibirnya, dan pria itu mulai menegak hidangannya. Perasaan hangat kembali menghujani dirinya, namun rasa dingin tetap bertahan di ujung mulutnya, tempat batuan es menyentuh bibirnya. Menyisakan gelas tersebut setengah penuh, sang kurator seni menemukan sang _bartender_ masih berdiri di hadapannya, senyum yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan terplester pada wajah mudanya. Francis, yang terbawa suasana dan tergelitik hatinya, pun balas tersenyum.

"Tampaknya suasana hatimu sudah membaik," ucap sang _bartender_ yang tangannya tak pernah berhenti berkerja, terus dan terus mencari sesuatu untuk ia bersihkan atau sentuh.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya alkohol memiliki efek yang baik bagi seorang pria yang tengah dilanda masalah."

Pria muda dihadapannya itu menjawab ceria sembari terkekeh-kekeh, "Yah, rata-rata yang datang ke sini pastinya memiliki masalah," jawabnya, "kalau tidak untuk apa kami membuka tempat ini?

Francis menegak habis minumannya, diiringi dengan suara tawa yang merasuk ke dalam telinganya melalui neuron dan sel saraf otaknya. Betapa bebaskah suara yang diciptakannya, keras dan seakan tanpa beban. Tidakkah pria muda ini memiliki masalah di tengah-tengah usia muda yang merupakan puncak dari segala perkara?

_Setidaknya ia jauh berbeda dengan diriku_, pikir Francis, dan mau tak mau ia pun harus menertawakan keironisan hal tersebut. "Tanpa masalah takkan ada alkohol," ia berhenti berbicara sejenak hanya untuk memberikan efek dramatis, "...dan pastinya jiwa-jiwa menderita itu akan lebih menderita lagi."

Suara tawa itu menggelegar kembali ke dalam gendang telinganya, dan Francis harus mengakui kalau ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara tawa itu. Sebuah _name tag_ terpasang pada seragam _bartender _muda itu, dan ditengah-tengah bar dengan pencahayaan redup mau tak mau Francis harus memicingkan matanya demi membaca. _Alfred Jones_, dari apa yang tertulis di sana, dan itu adalah nama dari pemuda yang tengah mengisi gelasnya dengan cairan lain.

Francis memperhatikan botol tersebut, labelnya yang antik hingga kontennya yang hanya tinggal tiga perempat, dan gigi-gigi otaknya pun berputar, berpikir dan menentukan akan sebagaimana ia seharusnya bereaksi terhadap peristiwa ini.

Alfred yang merasakan keengganan Francis lalu bertindak lanjut dengan menepuk pundak pria itu pelan dan tersenyum, memamerkan sederetan gigi putih tak bercela.

"Ayo minumlah! Aku yang bayar!"

Menyinggungkan sebuah senyum simpul, Francis bergegas meneguk gelasnya. Ia mengecap-ngecap terlebih dulu dengan lidahnya, dan ia harus mengakui kalau rasanya tak terlalu buruk. "Bagaimana?"

"Ya, rasanya cukup baik. Meski aku lebih memilih anggur dibandingkan _bourbon_, tapi tak mengapalah."

Pada akhirnya Francis pun ditinggalkan untuk menghabiskan minumannya seorang diri selagi Alfred lanjut melayani pengujung-pengunjung lain.

Terlalu banyak orang di tempat itu, menurut Francis, berlalu-lalang ke sana dan kemari serta tak terhitung banyaknya suara celoteh serta langkah kaki yang diproduksi oleh bangunan itu. Karena itulah ia takkan pernah menyadari kedatangan seorang pria dengan jaket hijau militer yang memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya dan mulai memesan sesuatu.

Francis tak berucap suara. Mulut dan bibir serta keronkongannya tengah disibukkan oleh rasa manis yang memabukkan di kala ia menyadari _siapa_ pria yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Arthur Kirkland, pria yang secara literal sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, serta mencuri mantan tunangannya. Namun, apakah itu pastilah Kirkland yang berada di sampingnya, dan bukanlah suatu perwujudan dari ilusi atas pikirannya yang terkabut oleh alkohol? Keingintahuan serta perasaan ragu menyelimuti pikiran pria tersebut, dan ia hanya mampu melirik dari sudut pandangnya.

Seorang _bartender_ lain, seorang albino, datang dan meletakkan segelas _scotch _di hadapan pria itu, yang tanpa segan segera diteguk habis. Francis, yang menyadari bahwa _mungkin_ ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengganggu, memutar lehernya sehingga ia tengah memandang pria asing ini secara terang-terangan ketimbang sebuah lirikan dari ujung sudut pandang.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah ditatap, pria asing itu meletakkan gelas kosongnya, membiarkan es di dalamnya meluncur turun hingga ke dasar gelas, dan balik memandang yang bersangkutan. Jelaslah nampak dari wajah masamnya kalau pria itu merasa terganggu, lebih parah lagi, tidak senang.

"Apa maumu Bonnefoy?" tanyanya kasar, bahkan tak mencoba untuk menutupi kekesalannya.

Sebagai gantinya sebuah seringai, mencibir dan kesal, berkembang penuh pada wajah sang kurator, entah mengapa puas terhadap keadaan yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Alis di kepalanya semakin mengerut, kala ia melihat seringai yang dipaparkan Francis.

"_Non! Non!_ Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja _kapten_," seringai Francis melebar, selagi ia berpura-pura bermain dengan es yang berada di dasar gelasnya, memutar-mutarnya dan tak pernah sekali pun memberikan tatapan langsung kepada pemilik sepasang mata peridot itu, "mengingat kalau tanpa berkatmu aku takkan pernah masuk ke dalam penjara." Francis tertawa, entah bagaimana menganggap fakta bahwa ia pernah dimasukan ke dalam jeruji besi itu sangatlah lucu. Mungkin alkohol sungguh telah mengelabui pikirannya.

Mendengar ucapan itu Kirkland balas berseringai, jelas sekali bahwa ia berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia. Francis tak bisa lebih peduli lagi.

"Memang aku yang memenjarakanmu, namun kalau bukan karena wanita itu maka kau takkan berada di sana, Bonnefoy," seakan terlupa oleh sesuatu ia pun menambahkan dengan wajah bangga, "dan sebagai tambahan aku sudah bukan kapten lagi." Francis ingin memukulnya di tempat.

Memutar pandangannya, dari es di dasar gelas, ke arah Arthur Kirkland yang telah membuatnya sengsara, Francis balas berkata. "Jangan bercanda alis tebal," tatapan sang polisi mungkin bisa membuat sembarang orang takut, namun Francis tak peduli, ia takkan gentar hanya oleh tatapan cecunguk seperti itu. "aku hanya mencoba untuk membetulkan semua masalah, kau saja yang ikut campur!"

"Aku hanya datang karena itu merupakan tugasku!"

"Persetan dengan tugasmu!" Francis angkat suara, "aku tahu semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan kepadanya selagi aku mendekam di jeruji yang kau sebut penjara!"

Kedua pria berdiri, suara pertengkaran mereka menggelegar di dalam ruangan itu, dan dengan efektif menutup mulut semua orang yang lebih tertarik untuk menyaksikan ketimbang melerai. Alfred dan bartender lain yang semula tengah mengambil pesanan, akhirnya terpaksa untuk berhenti juga, dan memilih untuk memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Tutup mulutmu Bonnefoy," Arthur menyalak, "atau haruskah kumasukan kau kembali ke kandang anjing itu?"

Mereka terus beradu mulut, tidak pernah memikirkan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan bagi orang-orang sekitar yang hanya ingin kedamaian. Seseorang harus mengambil alih pertikaian itu, namun siapa?

Ketika melihat kedua orang pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dan bahkan bersiap untuk saling adu tinju, pada akhirnya Alfred Jones memutuskan untuk maju ke tengah-tengah mereka dan menarik kedua kerah kemeja mereka dengan kencang. Tentulah Francis bisa melihat bahwa pria riang itu tampak kesal, tidak, teramat marah hingga senyum bodoh yang ia kenakan tadi tampak seperti sebuah topeng, sebuah permainan anak kecil. Ia memilih untuk diam ketimbang menambah masalah, sedangkan Arthur? Arthur tampak bisa membunuh Alfred dan Francis sekaligus, namun ia memutuskan untuk memandang tajam kepada sang _bartender_. Matanya hijau berpendar dan wajahnya merah membara, penuh akan kemarahan yang tak tertuang.

"Kalau kalian bertikai lebih lanjut aku terpaksa harus memanggil polisi…" bisik pria di tengah-tengah mereka. Entah bagaimana mereka tampak seperti tiga orang kakak beradik, mungkinlah karena rambut emas yang masing-masing dari mereka sandang. Kedua pria yang mengapitnya, tampak enggan untuk berhenti begitu saja.

Dua pasang mata Topaz, salah satunya dengan warna biru yang lebih kental bagai laut menatap tajam kepada penyandang mata peridot yang alis tebalnya tampak sangat mengerut akibat amarah yang tak bisa ia lepaskan ke muka umum. Waktu seolah berhenti diantara ketiga pria itu, tetapi akan sebuah gerakan menjauh yang diciptakan oleh sang pria Perancis-Amerika pada ujungnya menghilangkan ketegangan yang seolah bernaung di udara. Arthur dengan kasar melepaskan cengkeraman sang _bartender_ pada lehernya dan kembali duduk, memunggungi dunia dan memilih untuk bernaung pada perlindungan alkohol. Alfred tampak biasa saja, entah mengapa dengan cepat kembali meraih senyumnya selagi ia membetulkan kerah pakaiannya. Ia memaparkan sebuah senyum kecil ke arah sang kurator, dan kemudian pergi menuju pengunjung lain.

Dengan demikian pertikaian itu selesai begitu saja. Tak ada baku hantam, dan tak ada yang terluka. Alfred telah menyelesaikan segalanya tanpa menyebabkan perkara yang lebih besar, dan Francis sangat berterima kasih terhadap hal itu.

* * *

Manusia selalu mengikuti arus. Mereka, seperti yang kau dan aku ketahui, adalah makhluk yang bergerak berdasarkan waktu. Selama waktu terus berjalan, maka mereka akan terus bergerak. Di kala pagi mereka akan beranjak dari tempat tinggal mereka, dan ketika mentari telah tergantikan oleh bintang, barulah mereka akan kembali. Namun, ada pula yang tetap beraktivitas walau kelap cahaya bintang telah mengintip dari awan, dan kekasih dari sang mentari, _La Lune_, telah bersenandung. Salah satu dari makhluk itu, para aktivis di waktu malam, adalah Alfred Jones, seorang_ bartender_ pada suatu bar yang dikelola oleh kakak-beradik Beilschimdt.

Beberapa menit telah berselang semenjak Alfred meninggalkan kedua tamunya. Ia pun kembali mengurusi hal yang perlu diurus, seperti menerima dan membuat pesanan, juga menyulap gelas-gelas yang semula kotor menjadi bersih tanpa noda. Selain itu, ia juga akan melirik menuju sepasang pria dengan rambut emas, mirip dengan miliknya sendiri, dan ia akan mendesah lega ketika melihat kedua pria itu tak saling coba untuk membunuh.

_ Syukurlah_, merupakan bisikan di dalam hatinya, sebuah mantra bagi dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia teramat enggan bila harus melerai kedua pria itu lagi, mengingat Lud —sang adik yang bersifat lebih seperti kakak di dalam keluarga Beilschimdt— sedang tidak ada di sini, selagi Gilbert hanya akan memperburuk keadaan yang sudah panas dan penuh dengan ketegangan. Ia tak mengenal pria yang satunya lagi, namun ia mengenal Arthur bagaikan sebuah dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh ibunya dikala kecil. Pria Inggris itu sangatlah merepotkan, terutama bila ia sudah berurusan dengan minuman keras.

Arthur adalah pria yang berbahaya ketika ia sedang terjaga, maka ia jauh lebih berbahaya ketika pikirannya tengah dikabutkan oleh alkohol. Terakhir kali ia harus menghentikan salah satu aksi mabuk sang pria Inggris, Alfred harus menyapa _Britannia_, sebuah _handgun _tipe G21 ciptaan perusaan Glock, yang adalah pistol favorit Arthur. Sayang, reuni mereka harus berakhir dengan _Britannia_ yang ditujukan pada pertemuan antara kerongkong dengan rahangnya. Tentu, perasaan itu sangatlah tidak enak, mengingat Arthur tak pernah bercanda dengan ancamannya.

Mengingat pengalaman itu saja sudah bisa membuat darahnya membeku, dan tentu juga membuat tubuhnya mengingat bagaimana ujung moncong itu tertekan dengan sangat keras di kulitnya, dingin, tak bersahabat, juga siap untuk mengambil nyawa. Ia harus menahan rasa gidik yang nyaris terkuak, untunglah seorang tamu mengalihkan pikirannya. Tamu itu menanyakan keadaannya yang tampak aneh, dan Alfred hanya tersenyum, menyampaikan bahwa ia hanya kelelahan, dan kembali mencatat pesanan-pesanan yang terus menumpuk.

* * *

Francis sesekali bisa merasakan lirikan khawatir yang diarahkan oleh pria bernama Alfred Jones tersebut, dan ia harus menahan perasaan geli yang bernaung di dalam perutnya. Entah mengapa ia tak berunjuk pergi, meskipun semua biang dari pemasalahnnya tengah duduk di sebelahnya, kembali meneguk segelas _Scotch_ seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka beberapa menit sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya geram, namun pria itu menelan kembali amarahnya, dan membiarkan perasaan itu bernaung di dalam perutnya. Francis adalah pria yang lebih percaya terhadap intuisinya ketimbang dengan logika ataupun akal sehat. Intuisi, yang merupakan wujud insting primal itu, sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya, jadi mengapa ia harus meragukannya sekarang?

"Hei," Francis menoleh dan wajahnya saling bertatapan dengan Arthur. Perasaan geram yang ia coba untuk tahan pun perlahan-lahan kembali, mencakar tubuhnya dalam rupa tangan-tangan dingin nan hitam. Ah, adapula mereka berbisik kepadanya, bagaimana teramat mudah untuk membiarkan amarah mengkontrol tindakannya, juga bagaimana mudahnya untuk menyalahkan kehancuran hubungannya dengan —mantan—tunangan tercinta kepada eksistensi yang tengah menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca ini. Tapi, ancaman Alfred kembali terlontar di tengah-tengah bisikan tersebut, dan tangan-tangan amarah itu pun menarik diri ke dasar perutnya. Sebaliknya, ia berusaha menjawab singkat, namun amarah yang tersisa hanya menampilkan sebuah balasan yang terdengar ketus.

Arthur mengangkat alisnya, sedangkan wajahnya menantang Francis untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sepasang permata nuklir tampak tengah mengkontemplasi tindakan selanjutnya. Melihat bahwa Francis takkan berbicara dalam waktu dekat, Arthur pun melanjutkan. "Aku tak ingin berkelahi," katanya.

Tak ada kedengkian, ataupun sebangsanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ketika Francis tak menunjukkan keinginan untuk membalas.

"Jeanne…" Nada yang penuh dengan keraguan dan kesedihan, juga suara yang nyaris tak terdengar dari balik kebisingan entah mengapa berhasil menangkap perhatian pria Perancis-Amerika tersebut. Merasakan perhatian Francis terhadap topik yang akan diulasnya, sang pria Inggris melanjutkan.

"Ia….apa kau masih sering berhubungan dengannya?"

Menemukan dirinya tak perlu menjawab hal yang sangat wajar, Francis membungkam suara.

"Tampaknya tidak… baiklah," kalimat itu disela oleh sebuah desahan, "berarti kau belum tahu hal ini…"

"Hal apa?" Arthur menghindari tatapan menerawang dari pria disebelahnya, tatapan yang seolah mencari tahu akan jawaban. Ia, sebaliknya, malah bermain-main dengan minumannya, memperhatikan bagaimana cairan kecoklatan di dalamnya berputar-putar seiring dengan arah gerakan tangannya.

Arthur tak tahu ia harus memulai darimana. Terlalu banyak peristiwa, hal yang ingin ia ceritakan mengenai wanita itu. Saking banyaknya ia tak bisa membungkusnya ke dalam kata-kata, juga kalimat yang tepat. Entah mengapa lidahnya terikat, dan mulutnya tercekat, dan Arthur tak menyukai perasaan gugup yang sekarang ia rasakan. Sudah cukup kegundahannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Mengembalikan tatapannya terhadap Francis dalam sepersekian detik, menyebabkan wajah sang pria terkejut akan keganasan yang mendadak ditimbulkan oleh Arthur, pria Inggris itu pun berucap suara. "Jeanne sedang sakit…"

"Apa maksudmu…" bisik Francis, matanya terbelalak, tampak sekali bahwa ia tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan ini. Arthur baru akan melanjutkan, menceritakan rahasia yang mungkin akan dibawanya hingga ke alam kubur kalau saja sang pria Perancis-Amerika itu tidak muncul secara mendadak, namun sebuah suara menghentikan kalimatnya, menguncinya di dalam tenggorokan.

"Hei Art!" sapa Jones, dan Arthur ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan demikian. "Sekarang sudah agak malam, aku yakin kau akan segera pulang kan?"

Arthur mengangguk, tidak terlalu ingin membalas, dan sebaliknya hanya ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Bonnefoy, kemudian segera menghilangkan dirinya dari peredaran dunia. Namun, kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu, dan ketimbang memandang ke arah Francis, Arthur justru mengubah perhatiannya ke Alfred. "Jaketku, kalau kau bisa…"

"Ah aku nyaris lupa benda kumal itu…" jawabnya malas.

"Benda itu tidak kumal!" Arthur bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, jari telunjukknya tertujukan tepat di dada Alfred, di atas organ bernama jantung itu tengah berdetak. "Asal kau tahu saja, benda itu memiliki sejarahnya sendiri, dan kau sebagai dirimu sendiri takkan pernah-,"

"Ya-ya, terserah…" potong Alfred, eskpresi bosan bernaung di wajahnya, namun jelas terlihat kenakalan seorang anak-anak tengah berenang-renang di dalam mata biru yang tersembunyi oleh kacamata tersebut. "Lagipula itu kan juga salahmu karena lupa untuk membawanya pulang, tentulah kupikir kau tak mau benda usang itu lagi."

Sebelum sempat memberikan jawaban, yang penuh dengan amarah dan kekesalan, sang _bartender_ telah menghilang ke suatu tempat sembari tertawa. Arthur hanya bisa menggeram dengan kesal, berusaha yakin kalau pria tersebut akan kembali lagi untuk membawakan jaketnya yang tertinggal, selagi Francis hanya memandang, wajahnya tetap serius. Pada umumnya ia akan menemukan hal tersebut lucu, dan mungkin ia akan tersenyum barang satu atau dua, sayang Francis sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk tetap serius, dan hal itu berhubungan dengan gadis yang dulu pernah ia cintai.

Arthur yang menyadari wajah serius Francis pun kembali duduk di atas kursinya. Sekarang hanya ada dua orang pria di tengah hiruk-pikuk dan kesibukan dari sebuah kehidupan. Hanya ada mereka dan sebuah topik untuk dibicarakan. Suara tawa, gemerincing uang yang ditaruh di atas meja, maupun suara gelas yang pecah, merupakan sesuatu yang terlupakan dihadapan kedua pria ini. Kemudian, Arthur pun mulai berbicara dan ia mulai bercerita, menggunakan aksennya yang khas tersebut, selagi Francis hanya mendengarkan tak pernah sekalipun ia mengusik.

* * *

Alfred berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak tepat disamping panggung, dimana seorang pria tengah melantukan sebuah lagu dengan saxophonenya, dan diiringi oleh sebuah permainan piano. Ia tidak mengerti banyak mengenai dunia musik, dan banyak yang menyangka kalau ia buta nada, tapi ia harus mengakui kalau permainan kedua pria itu sangatlah bagus. Perpaduan antara dentuman lembut dari sang pemain piano, juga suara saxophone yang berat merupakan suatu hal yang sangat menarik. Alfred sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan bagaimana musik itu akan berlanjut, namun akan mengingat seseorang yang tengah menunggunya, Alfred pun mengurungkan niat itu, dan beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus bagi para karyawan.

Berbeda dengan ruangan utama bar yang dihiasi dengan warna-warna hangat pada masing-masing dindingnya serta ornament-ornamen kaca dan kayu yang nampak antik, ruangan itu terlihat sangat membosankan. Hanya terdapat sebuah meja plastik berwarna hitam di tengah ruangan, lengkap dengan kursi-kursi yang sepadan. Lantai yang dipasang hanyalah lantai keramik berwarna keabu-abuan —yang semulanya mungkin berwarna putih— sebab pemilik beserta seisi karyawannya terlalu malas untuk membersihkannya dari hari ke hari. Sedangkan di pinggir ruangan terdapat beberapa buah loker yang terbuat dari besi.

Alfred menemukan jalannya menuju salah satu dari loker tersebut, loker yang letaknya paling jauh dari pintu menuju ruangan utama bar, namun paling dekat dengan toilet karyawan. Ia bisa mencium bau tidak sedap keluar dari sana, juga suara erangan. Nampaknya ada yang kesusahan dalam mengosongkan isi perutnya, dan berkat itu Alfred terpaksa menahan nafasnya.

Mengeluarkan kunci dari kantungnya, dan membuka loker itu dengan sekali putar, Alfred mengamati seisi lokernya. Barang-barang di dalam _container_ besi itu tidak terlalu banyak, terkecuali untuk kumpulan debu di masing-masing sudutnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah _snack_ kentang yang sudah terbuka namun belum habis isinya, sebuah tas ransel yang selalu Alfred bawa kemana-mana, juga _coat _Burberry yang terlipat dengan rapi, sangat berlawanan dengan pakaian ganti yang dimasukkan seenaknya ke dalam rongga besi tersebut. Ada pula sebuah cermin kecil berbentuk persegi yang ditempel pada salah satu bagian dalam loker itu. Pada sudut kanan atas dari cermin terdapat sebuah foto yang direkatkan menggunakan tape hitam pada sisi-sisinya.

Sekilas mata Alfred tertuju kepada foto tersebut, tangannya menggenggam _coat_ dengan longgar, namun matanya tak pernah meninggalkan secarik kertas tersebut. Foto itu menggambarkan banyak pria berseragam kepolisian pada sebuah taman. Mereka terbagi dalam tiga barisan, dimana barisan terdepan didominasi oleh para perwira muda yang saling memamerkan senyum seribu watt mereka, dan bagian terbelakang didominasi oleh perwira-perwira yang lebih tua, lengkap dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Namun, terdapatlah suatu hal yang janggal di dalam barisan terakhir itu. Seorang perwira yang tersenyum sendiri diantara dua orang yang ia rangkul. Senyumnya tak kalah dengan para perwira muda di bagian terdepan, dan pria itu adalah dirinya, adalah seorang pria yang sama dengan yang tengah bekerja sebagai seorang _bartender _pada sebuah bar. Ia memandang dengan perasaan nostalgia, terutama terhadap seorang pria berambut coklat sebahu yang ia rangkul, juga kepada seorang Arthur Kirkland yang sekarang tengah menunggu di luar.

Toris Lorinaitis adalah pria berambut coklat tersebut. Wajahnya masih tampak belia, tidak lebih dari pertengahan dua puluhan selagi ia tersenyum —meski dengan agak terpaksa— di hadapan kamera. Ia adalah sahabat karib Alfred, salah satu anggota dari kepolisian yang bisa Alfred percayakan dengan nyawanya. Begitu pula Arthur, sang kapten dari divisi 10. Tentulah hal itu merupakan sebuah rahasia yang takkan pernah dikatakannya secara langsung. Adapula pikiran seorang Jones bernostalgia mengenai kehidupan yang dulu pernah ia miliki, dan akan pistol yang bahkan hingga kini masih ia simpan di dalam rumahnya, tak berani dibuang namun enggan untuk dibawa apalagi menggunakannya.

Suatu suara air mengagetkan Alfred, suara tutup toilet yang dibanting dan suara air yang mengalir dengan deras untuk membasuh segala kotoran-kotoran, dan ia segera meraih _Burberry _milik Arthur, dan dengan cepat telah menutup loker besi tersebut. Foto, kehidupan lama, dan sahabat karib ia sematkan ke dalam ujung alam pikirannya, terkunci selamanya dari dunia luar. Tak lama, pintu toilet itu terbuka, dan keluarlah Gilbert dengan wajah lega selagi ia membetulkan pakaiannya.

Gilbert segera menyadari Alfred, dan sang albino melayangkan sebuah senyuman. Mata merahnya tampak bersinar dengan kehidupan, berbeda jauh dengan mata biru Alfred yang sekarang tampak kosong, teramat jauh dengan topeng _bartender_ yang baru saja ia kenakan. Sang mantan perwira itu memberikan senyum simpul kepada salah satu bosnya, hanya sebagai rasa sopan, karena tanpa pria itu tentulah Alfred takkan bisa mencari nafkah bukan? Lagipula Gil bukanlah pria yang jahat, walau sedikit urakan dan kasar.

"Kesese, ternyata kau yah Al, kupikir siapa," katanya lirih, masih merapikan seragamnya.

"Yo Gil," balas Alfred, "sepertinya kau memiliki sedikit masalah dengan perutmu itu? Aku berani bertaruh kalau baunya nyaris membunuhku."

Memainkan wajah seolah ia sakit hati, Gilbert memukul pundak Alfred dengan tangannya, hanya guarauan antar rekan kerja. "Hei! Kau kan tidak harus mengatakannya secara _blak-blakan_ tahu!"

Alfred terkekeh-kekeh mendengar jawaban Gilbert. Sang pria albino lalu menyadari secarik pakaian yang tengah digenggam oleh mitra kerjanya. "Hm? Hei Al, aku tak tahu kau punya jaket seperti itu," tanyanya penasaran.

"Hm?" Pria berkacamata yang baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan sang albino itu melirik ke bawah, tepat kepada sebuah _coat_ Burberry yang terlipat di dalam tangannya. Ah ya, nyaris saja ia melupakan benda itu. Sedikit mengangkat jaket tersebut, Alfred mencoba menunjukannya kepada Gilbert.

"Ini bukan milikku Gil, ini milik Artie."

"Artie?" Jelaslah kalau Gilbert tidak mengenali nama tersebut, karena bagaimanapun juga sang Kirkland sangat menolak penyingkatan atas namanya.

"Itu _lho_, kasar, pirang, _**alis tebal**_?"

Sebuah rekognisi tersirat dari mata merah tersebut, dan Gilbert pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan paham, tatapannya tak pernah terlepas dari _coat_ Burberry yang tergeletak tak bersalah di dalam dekapan koleganya. Sesudah itu mereka keluar bersama, berpisah jalan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Alfred segera bergegas menuju tempat Arthur dan Francis berada semula, dalam hati berharap kalau ia tak menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. Setibanya, ia melihat kalau Arthur dan Francis tengah bercakap-cakap, dan berdasarkan wajah Arthur yang tertunduk ke bawah serta Francis yang tampak ingin memukul seseorang, Alfred berasumsi kalau mereka tengah membicarakan topik yang cukup berat bagi ke dua pria pirang tersebut. Alih-alih menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membiarkan kedua pria terus berbicara, Alfred pun menginterupsi mereka dengan berbicara keras-keras.

"Artie, kau tak menunggu lama sehingga jadi tua 'kan?" sapaan dan juga senyuman tersebut cukup untuk melempar semua ketenangan Arthur ke luar dari jendela. Dengan kejengkelan yang meluap dari ujung lidahnya bagai racun, sang _British Gentleman_ meraih jaketnya dengan kasar dari tangan sang _bartender_ dan dengan cepat menghilangkan dirinya dari hadapan dunia.

Alfred mendesah melihat kelakuan mantan atasannya tersebut, tangan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesusahan. _Bahkan tidak ada kata terima kasih, dasar alis tebal tak tahu diri,_ pikirnya dalam hati, namun hal tersebut tak pernah tersuarakan terhadap dunia karena Francis telah meminta _refill _darinya. Alfred pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun dengan catatan di dalam mentalnya bahwa salah seorang dari tamunya itu masih tampak tegang. Sebagaimanapun penasarannya ia dengan pembicaraan antara mereka berdua, Alfred tak ingin mencondongkan hidungnya ke dalam urusan orang lain.

Meletakkan gelas yang baru diisi kembali, Francis tidak segera meraih gelas tersebut. Sebaliknya, ia memandang cairan tersebut dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum mulutnya mulai berbuka.

"Kau…pasti penasaran kan?" Tertegun mendengar hal itu, Alfred memaksakan senyumnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tertangkap basah.

Sebelum Alfred sempat mengutarakan sepatah kata pun, Francis sudah memotongnya. Dan ia pun mulai bercerita, menggunakan suaranya yang mengingat akan masa lalu, yang, mungkin, dahulu membahagiakan. Demikianlah kisah Francis:

_"Apa kau tahu? Dulu aku adalah pria yang bahagia. Semuanya sempurna untukku. Aku memiliki seorang tunangan yang cantik juga pekerjaan yang memadai. Apalagi yang diinginkan oleh pria sepertiku. Bukan begitu Alfred? Tapi yah sekarang semua hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi. _

_ Pada suatu hari pertunaganku dibatalkan. Apa kau tahu, wanita itu, Jeanne, ia yang membatalkannya. Bukan aku. Seharusnya mungkin aku yang membatalkannya sejak awal, tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri, cinta membuat kita menjadi buta 'kan? Tapi itu tidak penting. Intinya Alfred, ia mencampakanku meski aku masih mencintainya. Meski pertunangan kami dibatalkan aku tetap mengunjunginnya setiap hari, mencari alasan. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada tidak tahu alasannya Alfred. _

_ Lalu si busuk Arthur itu datang. Jeanne meminta bantuan polisi, dan aku dituduh, dijatuhi dakwa bahwa aku adalah penguntit gelap. HA! Penguntit gelap katanya! Lalu mereka menjatuhkanku dengan larangan untuk mendekati kompleks perumahan Jeanne. Tapi aku tak mendengar, mungkin salahku juga karena terlalu keras kepala. Mudah dikata aku datang, mengetuk pintu rumah Jeanne, dan berakhir di penjara karena tidak mengindahkan larangan dari Negara. Lalu ketika aku bebas, aku hanya menemukan kalau polisi sialan itu sudah meniduri mantan tunanganku…._

_ Dan sekarang aku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau wanita itu berada di dalam rumah sakit. Ia sakit, dan sekarat, dan aku berada di sini, sehat dan seharusnya tidak peduli. Ya, tidak boleh aku peduli terhadap setan yang telah membuangku, membuatku jatuh terpuruk. Tapi lalu apa, hei, lalu apa? Mengapa perkataan pria sialan itu membungkam seluruh otakku? Mengapa?"_

Kata-kata Francis berangsur-angsur memudar, hilang diantara tarikan nafasnya dan suara gelas-gelas yang berdenting. Pria itu, Alfred perhatikan, tampak seperti ingin menangis, dari bagaimana lubang hidungnya membesar setiap ia menarik nafas, bagaimana mata birunya tampak berkaca-kaca dan kepalanya yang tertunduk, tersembunyi di dalam dekapan tangannya sendiri selagi gelasnya, yang kosong terkecuali untuk beberapa bongkah es, sudah terlupa di hadapannya. Kemudian tubuh pria itu mulai bergetar, semula dari kepala, namun lama-lama getaran itu menjalar hingga akhirnya bernaung di sekitar pundaknya.

Alkohol memang membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu. Membuat semua pelanggannya menjadi sentimental dan terbuka. Terkadang terlalu terbuka untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri. Namun, itulah alkohol, dan Alfred adalah pria yang menarik keuntungan dari racun tersebut, apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

Alfred adalah pria yang mengenakan hatinya di tempat yang mudah terlihat. Ia bertindak berdasarkan kata hatinya, bertingkah laku berdasarkan emosi, dan berhubungan melalui hati dibanding otak. Namun demikian, tidak banyak juga orang yang datang dan menangis di hadapannya, karena sebagaimana pun juga, ia hanyalah seorang _bartender_, dan bukan tugasnya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah pelanggan yang teracuni alkohol. Biasanya mereka hanya berbicara sendiri, tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang mendengar asalkan rantai yang membelenggu mereka bisa lepas dan segala rahasia akan terkuak. Alfred terkadang akan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, selagi lain waktu ia hanya berpura-pura mendengar. Tapi kemudian, ada Francis Bonnefoy yang mendadak menceritakan kisah cintanya.

Mungkin karena Francis memiliki masa lalu bersama dengan Arthur, dan Arthur membagi masa lalunya bersama dengan Alfred, sehingga ia merasa ada suatu koneksi tertentu dengan pria yang tengah menangis tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang ingin membuat Alfred menghentikan isak tangis itu, namun, apa ia tidak tahu. Ia sangat tidak ahli dalam urusan hibur-menghibur, lebih tepatnya, ia sangatlah buruk dalam hal itu, sehingga Alfred memilih untuk menepukkan tangannya di bahu sang pria, mulut terbungkam dalam kata-kata yang tak terucapkan.

Terhadap sentuhan Alfred, tubuh Francis seolah membeku. Ia terkejut, jelas. Kemudian, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, ia menatap wajah sang _bartender_. Alfred tersenyum kepadanya, mencoba bertindak sebaik mungkin.

"Kau sudah banya minum," katanya, berusaha bernada meyakinkan, "dan menurutku sebaiknya kau segera pulang sebelum pikiranmu lebih mabuk lagi."

"Aku tidak mau kau pingsan di sini, karena tidak hanya itu menyusahkanku, itu juga akan menyusahkanmu."

Menurut Alfred, mengirim Francis pulang adalah tindakan yang terbaik. Pria itu tampaknya masih cukup sadar untuk bisa pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Francis, yang setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya tampak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Alfred, akhirnya merogoh kantungnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Ia meletakkan uangnya, dan Alfred mengantarnya keluar, untuk sementara meninggalkan _post_-nya demi mencarikan sebuah taksi untuk pria tersebut.

Francis bejalan dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung di dalam bar yang mulai kehilangan tamunya itu. Sesampainya di luar, Alfred segera memanggilkan taksi untuk pria tersebut, dan akhirnya ia menghantar pria itu hingga ia betul-betul masuk ke dalam taksi. Francis, diantara pikiran sadar dan tidaknya, mengucapkan terima kasih selagi kendaraan bewarna kuning itu berkendara pergi.

Di tengah kebulan asap, dan dinginnya hawa malam, Alfred mengingat akan masa lalu, dan bagaimana masa lalu tampak membelenggu banyak manusia, dari tua dan muda, dalam benang-benang tak kasat yang melilit benak dan mental mereka. Dan ia yakin, kalau masa lalu itu pulalah yang akan membawa mereka kembali bertemu, baik ia, Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, maupun sekelebat orang yang menari-nari di dalam kehidupannya yang berjalan lambat.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, sang bulan yang pernah berada di puncak dari langit hitam akhirnya perlahan-lahan memanjat turun dari tahtanya, dan kelak, hanya dalam beberapa jam, mentari akan menggantikan ratunya di angkasa.

Bar sudah tutup, dan setelah Alfred menyatakan salamnya kepada Gilbert, ia pun memulai perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen yang terletak hanya beberapa blok jauhnya.

Malam adalah salah satu bagian dari hari yang sangat disenangi Alfred. Ia bukannya membenci mentari, ia, sebaliknya, mencintai hari hangat di musim panas. Tidak ada yang lebih ia senangi ketimbang berlari di tengah-tengah padang musim panas tanpa satupun alas kaki. Tapi Alfred juga harus mengakui, kalau waktu malam juga memiliki daya tariknya tersendiri.

Seolah-olah segala lanskap, gedung-gedung dan jalan merupakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia kenal dikala sang matahari berkuasa. Seperti kepribadian yang lain, sebuah Alter-Ego dari sesuatu. Cahaya dari lampu menciptakan bayangan, dan bayangan itu seolah menciptakan cangkang kedua bagi apa yang berada di sekitarnya, seperti detail-detail kecil di dalam lukisan yang tidak akan disadari bila seseorang tidak dengan sengaja mencarinya. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya akan suatu dunia yang lain, dunia yang seolah hanya bisa, dan boleh, dilihat oleh dirinya sendiri, sebuah dunia yang tersembunyi oleh waktu, dan yang tidak pernah disadari oleh individu lain.

Kemudian, dikala tengah berjalan seorang diri di tengah kesunyian yang mengiring bagaikan sebuah kabut tebal yang melingkupi, tak jarang Alfred membiarkan pikirannya terbang ke sana dan ke mari. Tubuhnya bergerak secara _auto-pilot_, dan pikirannya meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya. Kemudian ia pun mengingat. Mengingat banyak hal yang tidak sempat ia ingat di kala matahari berkuasa di tahtanya. Hal itu ada banyak jenisnya. Dari masa lalu yang tak bisa ia lupakan, yang ingin ia ulang kembali tapi terlalu takut jiwanya, hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi di tempat kerja, juga, masalah mental yang selalu mengusik jiwanya.

Segala jenis dokter sudah ia datangi, segala jenis psikiater telah ia temui. Namun, mereka tidak menemukan sedikit pun keanehan di dalam dirinya, juga tak ada kasus seperti dirinya pernah tercatat di dalam sejarah kedokteran. Ia sengaja merahasiakan hal ini dari orang tuanya, takut kalau-kalau sang ibu yang sudah renta akan gagal jantungnya. Dan di dunia ini, terkecuali untuk dokter dan psikiater yang telah ia temui, hanya ada dua orang yang mengetahui derita jiwanya. Sayang ia tidak tahu keberadaan dua manusia tersebut, hilang diantara arus waktu dan pergerakan dunia, dan Alfred terkadang merindukan mereka. Sangat merindukan mereka.

Sebuah suara dari samping membuyarkan lamunannya. Lamunan akan suatu dunia lain, yang indah dan menakutkan, yang ia kenal dan tidak di saat bersamaan. Kepala Alfred menengadah dengan terkejut ke arah sumber dari suara tersebut. Sebuah gangditatapnya. Gelap dan dingin, dan diapit oleh dua buah bangunan tua dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas, dan sekarang hanya menyisakan bata merah, warna dari mereka yang terbakar di bawah lapisan berwarna putih. Bangunan itu mungkin pernah dimandikan oleh keindahan dunia, keindahan dari arsitektur pada masanya yang teramat lampau bagi pikiran Alfred untuk mengingat, dan pastilah merupakan sesuatu yang lebih indah dibandingkan dengan bangunan tua yang adalah sisa-sisa dari dirinya sekarang.

Di dalam pikirannya ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh ke sana, bahwa hal itu berbahaya bagi raganya. Namun, alih-alih mendengarkan, Alfred melangkah masuk menuju kegelapan, tak seberkas cahaya pun mengiringi selagi tubuhnya menghilang di antara bayangan dan warna hitam.

Dengan matanya, yang tak terbiasa oleh kurangnya keberadaan cahaya, Alfred sesungguhnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya mengandalkan tangan kanannya yang menelusuri bata-bata kasar sebagai tumpuan, dan untuk sisanya ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya untuk bertahan hidup. Seketika itu juga angin berhembus dari arah yang ia tuju. Angin yang dingin, angin malam yang membawa hawa kehampaan, begitu juga aroma yang tidak mengenakan. Serentak Alfred segera menutupi hidung dengan lengannya, membiarkan aroma jaket usang yang terbakar mentari merasuki panca inderanya.

Jalanlah ia terus lakukan, hingga penglihatannya terbiasa. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia. Matanya membelalak, dan ia segera berlari ke sosok yang tengah terkapar di antara tumpukkan sampah yang membuat matanya berarir dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Tubuh itu tidak berdarah, tapi juga tidak tampak baik-baik saja. Bila tidak untuk gerakan konstan dari dada yang memompa udara Alfred mungkin akan menganggap pria itu sudah pergi dari dunia ini, melihat betapa pucat wajahnya.

Dan di dalam dunia ini, yang sudah gila dan usang, hanya ada dua orang yang mengetahui derita jiwanya. Elizaveta Herdevary sang ibu yang menemukan dan memberinya kehidupan serta Mathias Kohler, sahabat masa kecilnya. Mathias yang sama dengan yang sekarang tengah terkapar diantara lorong-lorong gelap di awal musim gugur…

Summary: Alfred selalu menganggap hidupnya sebagai sebuah enigma, sebuah keanehan diantara kehidupan manusia yang semestinya. Matanya telah membawa masalah. Masalah yang merenggut jiwa dari sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya. Sekarang, apa yang tersisa dari seorang pembela kebenaran hanyalah seorang pria yang bekerja di balik meja, mengisi minuman dari mereka yang melarikan diri di kala malam. Tapi, semua itu berubah dikala ia bertemu Mathias Kohler, seorang ilmuwan yang meneliti dunia lain, dunia yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Alfred semata...

* * *

Index:

**[1]** Tag Heuer adalah sebuah perusahaan jam tangan swiss yang diciptakan oleh Edouard Heuer pada tahun 1860. _Brand _ ini banyak mendesain jam yang memiliki kesan sporty dan sepertinya banyak digunakan sebagai pengukur waktu dalam balap mobil. Menurut wiki watch, Tag Heuer menduduki posisi ke dua sebagai salah satu _brand_ jam tangan terbaik. Model yang digunakan oleh Francis adalah Tag Heuer Aquaracer Automatic Day-Date berwarna silver.

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf bagi yang harus menunggu lama. Saya lumayan sibuk karena masalah sekolah, dan kehilangan inspirasi, jadilah baru selesai di update hari ini. Terlebih lagi, buat masalah chapter yang mungkin rada ngebosenin... yah saya mohon maaf. Anyway, Happy New Year, and thanks for reading ;3

P.S. Constructive criticsms are very welcome.


End file.
